


Picture Messaging

by themegalosaurus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/pseuds/themegalosaurus
Summary: "I liked the pictures."





	Picture Messaging

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr

They’re in a motel in Rock Springs, Wyoming, and Sam’s on his laptop doing research when Dean’s phone starts to ring. Sam notices him answering, but only peripherally, enough to hear that he’s giving somebody on the other end advice about dealing with nixies. Sam’s focused on what he has on the screen in front of him, and it’s easy enough to tune Dean out. So he’s surprised when suddenly the phone - Dean’s phone - is being held to his ear, still warm from his brother’s face.

“Alicia says Max wants to talk to you,” Dean says.

“Oh,” says Sam, a little disorientated, still half-thinking about wood nymphs as he takes the phone in his hand. He’s expecting Max to ask some kind of technical question, maybe something about Scandinavian mythology. Instead, he gets the full slow honey drawl.

“Hey, gorgeous.”

Sam’s eyes flicker up in alarm but Dean’s totally oblivious, has just picked up the TV remote and is flicking through the channels as he stands over Sam. Football. Local news. Some kind of reality show, lots of good-looking people in swimsuits. More football. Dr Sexy MD.

“So. Been thinking about you,” Max says, and Sam says,

“Oh, uh, yeah.” There’s an expectant silence on the other end. “That’s uh, that’s what I thought too. I mean, um.” Dean’s frowning at the screen. Sam’s pretty sure he isn’t listening. But.

“I liked the pictures.”

Jesus Christ. Those were - Sam must have been sleep-deprived out of his mind, to send those pictures out into the ether, off to Max’s cell phone when he’s only known the guy a couple months. And they had his face in them, too, no denying them if they got out. Jesus _Christ_.

“Hey,” Max says, close in his ear, steady now. “I really liked them, Sam. Like, a lot.”

OK, yeah. That’s why he did it. That’s what happened.

Dean seems to have settled on Dr Sexy. He steps away, just a few paces, to sit down on the end of his bed.

“Made me feel crazy fucking lucky,” Max says. “That you would take those for me.”

Sam needs to say something. He licks his lips, swallows over the dry lump in his throat. Dean is _right there_. “I’m glad they were useful.“

Max breathes out a laugh. “Oh yeah. Very useful.” His voice drops, darkening from honey to molasses. “I put them to use this morning, in fact.”

“Oh,” says Sam. To be honest, it’s more of a squeak.

“Want me to tell you about it?”

Max’s voice is sweet and low, dripping with suggestion, and Sam feels himself flush hot from his neck to his forehead. He turns himself towards his laptop, angles his body away from Dean. He scuffs his chair a little closer toward the table.

“Um,” he says. “Yeah. That would be good. If you could just, talk me through.”


End file.
